


Unterm Regen sehen wir uns wieder

by HimeAsakura



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, We Die Like Men, beginner
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeAsakura/pseuds/HimeAsakura
Summary: Eine Kurzgeschichte über Gouenji Shuuya in der Zeit des "Heiligen Imperators" und seine Liebe Fubuki Shirou.
Relationships: Fubuki Shirou/Gouenji Shuuya





	Unterm Regen sehen wir uns wieder

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Fanfiction wurde geschrieben als ich 14 war und war meine Erste. Ich habe sie nicht überarbeitet und stelle sie ein wie sie damals auf Fanficktion.de war.

"Imperator! Hier ist jemand der sie sehen möchte!" Gouenji schaute auf. Er saß wie immer nach einem Holy Road Spiel auf seinem Thron in der Ehrenloge. Heute war das Spiel von Raimon gegen die Hakuren.  
"Lass ihn herrein! Ich weiß sowieso schon warum er gekommen ist."  
... (Zeitsprung)  
" Lange nicht mehr gesehen, Fubuki!"  
" Lass den Quatsch, Gouenji! Du warst es doch, der mir den Platz als Coach der Hakuren genommen hat!"  
"Ich weiß. Aber wen interressiert das schon. Es gibt tausende Coaches auf der Welt... und die würden meinen Seeds nicht im Weg stehen!"  
" Du kannst den Fußball, nein, du darfst den Fußball nicht kontrollieren! Er wird daran zugrunde gehen!"  
" Kann ich nicht? Darf ich nicht? Sagt wer? Imgegensatz zu euch versuche ich wenigstens noch den Fußball zu retten! So, wie er jetzt ist, ist er es nicht wert!"  
" Wenn der Fußball es dir nicht mehr wert ist, bin ich es dann noch?"  
Zwischen ihrem aufbrausendem Geschrei, waren die letzten Worte, die Fubuki sagte kaum mehr als ein Flüstern zu vernehmen.  
Für einen Moment wollte Gouenji schreien. Wie lange hatte er Fubuki sehen wollen, wie lange schon wollte er ihn wieder in seine Arme schließen und wie lange würde es noch dauern bis die Revolution endlich vorbei sein würde und ihn von seinen Qualen erlöste?  
"Gouenji..."  
Nein! Er dürfte nicht schwächeln! Würden seine Vorgesetzten bemercken wie sehr er Fubuki in Sicherheit wissen würde, würden sie ihn als Geisel bentzen und die Revolution verhindern.  
"Geh..Bitte...GEH! VERSCHWINDE!!"  
Eine erdrückende Stille. Eine erdrückende Stille aus Fubuki sich umdrehte und in der Dunkelheit verschwand.  
"Verdammt....."  
Er wollte ihm hinterher laufen. Ihn umaren und sagen das er das nicht so meinte. Aber es ging nicht.  
" Imperator. Sie müssen sich ausruhen. Bald ist das Entscheidungsspiel. Wollten sie morgen nicht noch etwas in der Raimon Jr. High erledigen?"  
" Ja. Danke, Helfer X." Es war für Gouenji klar, dass er seine Gefühle nach hinten stellen musste. Die Revolution war wichtiger.  
...  
Es fing an zu regnen. Die Revolution des Fußballs war vorbei, aber Gouenji fühlte sich so leer. Seit dem Streit hatten er und Fubuki kein Wort gewechselt.  
Gouenji stand da. Mittem im Regen. Bei der Brücke, wo sie sich das erste Mal küssten.  
Atsuya. Raimon. Shirou. Das Gewitter. Der Kuss. Shirou.  
Seine Gedanken wanden sich im Kreis, bis...  
"Hallo, Gouenji."  
Ein zu familiäre Stimme. Die Stimme von seinem Geliebten Shirou.  
" Ich dachte du redest nicht mehr mit mir."  
"Warum vertraust du mir nicht?!"  
" Ich vertraue dir. Ich liebe dich schließlich..."  
" Warum hast du es mir dann nicht gesagt! Gesagt das du die Revulotion eingeleitet hast!"  
Tränen stiegen in Fubukis Augen auf. Er hatte ihm doch immer vertraut! Warum vertraute Gouenji ihm dann nicht!?  
Plötzlich begann es zu Gewittern. Er regnete immer heftiger und der Wind blies immer stärker.  
" Warum?! Du fragst warum? Weil ich dich Gott verdammt liebe!!! Ich wollte nicht, dass sie dich als Geisel oder ähnliches benutzen! Ich wollte nicht, dass du verletzt wirst! Verdammt ich wollte dich doch nur beschützen!!!" Der Schmerz und die Trauer die ihn jahrelang gequält haben: Er wusste nicht wohin damit. Plötzlich kam wieder alles hoch. Sogar die Tränen die er immer nur till und heimlich vergossen hatte.  
Fubuki war auf so einen Gefühlsausbruch nicht gefasst.. Sogar die Tränen die er immer nur still und heimlich vergossen hatte.  
Fubuki war auf so einen Gefühlsausbruch nicht gefasst. Die einzigen Worte die er noch zustande brachte, bevor er Gouenji stürmisch im Regen küsste waren: " Shuuya! Ich liebe dich auch!"


End file.
